


Traffic on the Highway

by literaryempress



Series: My Ask Box Corner [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: Original prompt: Gallavich prompt: Ian for some reason is very tired and falls asleep on Mickey while they are having sex. Mickey, feeling humiliated, punishes Ian by denying him sex for a few days in a roll and teases him by fucking himself with toys.Ian and Mickey are both tired for two different reasons: Ian's tired because of school, and Mickey's tired because Ian's sleep deprivation is preventing Mickey from getting fucked. Mickey gives it a couple of days before Ian notices the problem.





	Traffic on the Highway

Mickey had Ian just where he wanted him: his lips pressed directly against his, his muscular arms wrapped around Mickey’s torso, and his length lodged deep into his ass. The room was a little warm, but Mickey was as comfortable as anyone could be in this position, and for that, he was completely grateful.

Ian’s been buried in school work for the past few weeks, for he was trying to bring his GPA up before classes were officially over. Throughout the way, Mickey encouraged Ian with every chance he had, despite the fact that school was definitely not his thing. He could clearly see that Ian was passionate about getting back up on his feet and working towards greatness, and Mickey definitely didn’t mind that.

It was the whole  _ not having sex for a while _ thing that was rubbing Mickey the wrong way.

Approximately, it’s been about a week and a half since they’ve last had sex. There were moments in which the both of them were too distracted to even think about sex to acknowledge it, but for the most part, they - notably Mickey - missed the feeling they gave each other. Ian missed Mickey’s grunts and nail scratches as much as Mickey missed Ian’s thrusts in him, along with the bites onto the skin on Mickey’s neck. School obviously mattered to Ian, that’s for sure, but were they wrong to continuously want each other?

Of course not.

Mickey could feel Ian’s breath against the skin where Ian had just kissed the fresh, new hickey he just made. Mickey loved it when Ian kissed him there and left those glorious yet revealing purple marks. They’ve come to an understanding months ago that they were in this together, regardless of what happened around them. Since then, they both have made an effort to express how much they really loved and cared about each other, thus the reason why they - mostly Ian - have left a lot of hickeys on each other’s bodies. The feeling of Ian’s lips on Mickey and vice versa are perfection, and said feeling only intensified when they both applied suction to skin.

Cloud nine wouldn’t be enough of a description to describe where they are, at this point.

Mickey could feel just how slick the walls of his asshole and the shaft of Ian’s dick were really getting, and that caused his mouth to gape open. Ian felt so damn good inside him, and he never wanted that moment to ever go away.

That is, until it actually did.

Out of nowhere, Mickey started feeling the added pressure of Ian’s body on top of his, and before Mickey knew it, the redhead was snoring.

_ What the hell? _

“Ian?” Mickey asked a little lowly. Ian didn’t respond. “Ian!” He called a little louder, but still, Ian hadn’t said a word. The redhead’s heavy, limp body was stuck on top of Mickey’s smaller one, his dick still deeply lodged into Mickey’s ass. Mickey will admit that school adds a lot of stress into Ian’s daily routine, and he won’t put that against him or anything like that.

Still, how does one simply fall asleep on top of his boyfriend with his dick deep in his ass?

Mickey could barely move for a second, only because he didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend out of his sleep. He was still horny as fuck, sure, but Ian had wants and needs, too, like getting more hours in the day to catch some Z’s. Mickey, however, needed to get from under him so his bones won’t crush and his ass won’t ache by the time Ian wakes up - whenever that was.

So Mickey slightly pushed Ian to the side a couple of times, the taller man rolling over to his side of the bed, granting Mickey some space to get up and head to the bathroom to finish the job himself. Mickey got a little grumpy whenever his sexual needs aren’t met. He’ll give Ian today to rest his muscles and his brain off, because Mickey can’t imagine how much stress his boyfriend is going through just to get his life back on track. Right now, though, Mickey could feel his blue balls giving him a pain in his own ass. Literally.

Once the bathroom door was shut behind him, Mickey turned the shower head on, waiting for some warm water to pour. If he was getting himself off the rest of the way, he might as well wash up when he’s done, right? So when the water was at the right temperature, Mickey stepped inside and closed the shower curtain, leaving him standing in the small space by himself. Steam eventually started to build up a little, which Mickey liked. He preferred to jerk off in this kind of atmosphere, one where it has the same effect as Ian on top of him does. It’ll never be the same as Ian pounding into him, kissing him, and leaving drops of sweat against Mickey’s skin, but it comes just as close.

The room felt like a sauna at this point, and that’s when Mickey lowered his hand to his dick, pumping it a couple of times. He could feel himself get back to where he left off with Ian. Mickey braced himself against the wall of the bathtub as he continued to move his hand up and down the shaft. Ian’s hands always did a better job at this than his own, but Ian’s not available right now to get him off, so this was the best Mickey was going to get right now.

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as he felt sweat drip down his forehead. The room was getting hotter and hotter, but Mickey liked it like this. He liked putting himself in the moment. Had Mickey been in any other situation, he probably would have found the heat to be intolerable. He got a little used to it a few times in the past when Ian wasn’t around to help him get off. It won’t be an everyday routine or anything like that for him, but occasionally, he’s willing to try it out and see how far it’ll take him.

His mouth gaped open as he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, which caused Mickey to pump his dick a little faster, a little harder. He could feel the sensation building up in his lower body, and it felt so fucking good. Mickey’s skin got a little redder from the hot water pouring on him and the temperature of the room itself. Eventually, he planned on cooling the water down, but he wanted to get to his climax before he got to that point.

Luckily, it didn’t take him too long; before Mickey knew it, white ribbons escaped Mickey’s dick, and he could see his vision blurring and feel his legs almost giving out on him. He still would have much preferred to get fucked by Ian, but the big guy was asleep, and this was as good as Mickey was getting today.

After taking a couple of moments to come down from his high, Mickey turned the faucet inside the shower so it would pour cold water instead of hot water. He wanted to take a shower at a neutral temperature, but with all of that steam trapping him in the room, Mickey needed at least a minute or so to cool down. The small droplets of cold water soon started to drip all over Mickey’s skin - on his neck, on his back, on his arms, on his chest - and it felt so good just to come down from the heat he had been in moments ago.

His mind then drifted back to Ian back in the other room. Mickey doesn’t want him feeling terrible or anything because he was too tired for sex; he could feel whatever the fuck he wanted to feel. Mickey didn’t mind at all. One of these days, though, he wanted to repay him for these kinds of nights. Mickey didn’t like being left hanging when it came to sex. The two of them could be on the goddamn Metra all the way to fuck knows where, and Mickey still wouldn’t like to get left behind. Touching himself - cleaning his own body of his own sperm and body fluids - gave him an idea, one he’s sure Ian wasn’t going to like, but he’s going to have to get used to the next time the two of them want to fuck.

Mickey stood in the cold shower for a few seconds more before he neutralized the temperature of the water, preparing it so he could wash himself up. He got to every exposed piece of skin on him, even in his ass where Ian was a while ago. He didn’t have a climax or anything, so Mickey’s asshole went untouched - free of Ian’s come - for the entire night. That thought alone should make Mickey a little grossed out, just leaving Ian’s come inside of his ass, but he misses the warmth of it inside him when Ian came over the edge. It’s been over a week since they actually had sex with each other, and this is how Ian decides to end their night?

Mickey chuckles to himself. He shouldn’t put up a fuss about this, but he still can’t get over it.

A few minutes more, and Mickey was officially clean. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before turning the water off. The water in the tub, mixed with Mickey’s body fluids, started to go down the drain as Mickey got all the water off his body and hung his towel up. Mickey then turned the light out in the bathroom and proceeded to join Ian in their room. Sure enough, he was still asleep on his side of the bed in the same position Mickey left him in. How Ian could sleep for ten minutes without noticing that his boyfriend had been in the shower this whole time, Mickey wasn’t sure.

Still, Mickey put his boxers back on - he could care less as to whether or not they were dirty, though a part of him feels like he should since he just took a shower - and rolled back into bed with Ian, pulling the covers over the both of them before Mickey fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since the night Ian fell asleep during their sex session. Ian had been spending some time at the Gallagher house with the intent to prepare for a test he had to take at school. He still managed to call the house whenever he was on a break, and when he did, Mickey took the opportunity to initiate phone sex between the two of them. Mickey would speak with that sexy, sultry voice he knew would turn Ian’s legs into jelly, and as he did so, he played with himself a little bit. Whether with his own fingers or with the rubber dildo he had in the back of one of his drawers, Mickey would try to get himself off with the sound of Ian’s voice on the other end of the line. He could practically hear Ian begging for him on the other line, and it only encouraged a mischievous grin out of Mickey. The moment he heard Ian say he’ll come back home once he’s done studying, they both hung up the phone.

And, sure enough, Mickey continued to quickly fuck himself with the rubber dildo - or his fingers, depending on his mood - until he came all over the sheets. Once Ian came home to see him, Mickey himself was already passed out in his bed.

“Mick?” Ian asked his boyfriend. Nothing. Nothing but snores from Mickey’s nostrils. However, Ian didn’t push him any further than that; instead, he headed into the living room to continue studying and even getting himself a snack from the fridge. When he knew Ian was completely out of the room, Mickey open his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to keep this up - hopefully not too long - but maybe a little while longer until Ian got the hint.

There was also a time where Ian was in bed while Mickey sat on the living room couch, not looking at anything in particular. He was just lounging around in his favorite gray sweatpants and a white undershirt, staring out the window at the poorly-maintained grass on another neighbor’s lawn. As he did so, he allowed his fingers to lazily creep down to his waistband, slipping his hand in his pants until he got a hold of his own cock. The more he got into it, the more intense the feeling got. Ian’s hands gripping onto that dick would have made him come seconds before the two of them even did anything, but again, Mickey wants to wait a little while longer before Ian understands why he’s doing this in the first place.

Ian comes out of Mickey’s room, giving him a very tired “Good morning,” when he heard the soft yet seductive sighs that left Mickey’s lips. From a distance, Ian watched as Mickey got himself off, his legs spread as wide as he possibly could. The redhead got closer to the couch and stood by the coffee table, watching Mickey bite down on his bottom lip as his head craned back and his hand squeezed even tighter around his shaft.

“Mick?” Ian asked him, suddenly getting turned on.

“Nuh-uh,” Mickey responded before Ian had a chance to do anything. “I don't need help, Ian. I got it. I got it.”

Ian awkwardly stood there for a moment before he asked, “Are you sure? Can’t we just...you know -”  
  
“I said I got it, Gallagher. How many times do I have to tell you?”

At this point, Ian had no idea what he should do. The combination of the sounds Mickey made and his position on the couch made Ian very hot. Unfortunately, Mickey looked as though he got his own orgasm pretty much handled. Standing there for so long, however, did nothing for Ian’s own growing erection, and he couldn’t take the building sexual tension in the room any longer.

So upon getting ready for the day, Ian got himself off in the bathroom. Both boys got the release they needed, albeit by themselves. However, they both knew it wasn’t something they both wanted. Mickey definitely knew it wasn’t something Ian wanted, but after the other night, he still wasn’t satisfied with Operation: Tease the Fuck Out of Ian Gallagher.  
  
He decided that one more day or so should suffice. Just one more day.

* * *

The next time Ian returned to the house from a stressful day at school, he had a little more energy than he did the night he and Mickey first had sex since they last reunited with each other.

Speaking of Mickey, Ian couldn’t help but notice how grumpy the shorter man looked. Ian tried giving him affection the morning after they fucked, but Mickey denied it. When Ian questioned his boyfriend on his mood, he continued to behave passive aggressively, and Ian still wasn’t getting the hint. Ian hoped to cheer him up a little tonight, seeing as how he had a very light load of work on him today.

“Mick?” Ian called throughout the house. No one answered. “Mickey, where are you?”

Ian dropped his school bag down by the couch and wandered through the house, retrieving a beer from the kitchen first before heading to Mickey’s room. “I just finished my test today,” Ian called to him, wherever the hell he was anyway. “I don’t have any written homework for the next few days except -”

The moment Ian walked through the bedroom door, he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Mickey sitting with his legs open on the bed. Beads of sweat gathered at his forehead as Mickey kept his head back, allowing the device in between his legs to do all of the work.

It was an electronic dildo. Mickey hadn’t used it that often since Ian bought it for him for his last birthday. Why was he doing it now?

“Mick?” Ian asked, and the shorter man’s head snapped in Ian’s direction. The redhead would be lying if his own dick didn’t twitch at the sight of Mickey’s thighs shaking in temptation in front of him. “Fuck…”

“Don’t get any ideas, Red.”

Ian frowned. “Mick -”

“I can take care of it myself, man. It’s fine.” Mickey reached in between his legs to grab the device lodged into his ass, angling it a little differently. The new angle sent a shiver down Mickey’s spine. It’s no wonder Ian got this thing for him; it sure did feel good as fuck. It’ll never be Ian’s dick, but it’s just as powerful as his.

The two of them were quiet, save for Mickey’s grunts and the whirring sounds coming from the electronic dildo inside of Mickey. Ian could feel his own erection coming along, and he started to feel a little uncomfortable. Ever since Mickey’s gotten that electronic dildo, he’s only used it once, and it was when he and Ian first tested the thing out. Other than that, Mickey hasn’t used sex toys that often. One push of Ian’s dick into his hole, and he’s fine for the rest of the week. So why was Mickey using it now?

Whatever the reason may be, Ian watched as the dildo did its work inside of his boyfriend’s anus. He wanted to be in there. It sounded silly for Ian to be jealous of a dildo - it’s an inanimate object, after all - but he was. It may have been off in a black bag for so long, but when Mickey pulled it out and planned to make a show with it for Ian, it took away all of the attention Ian’s dick wish it had. At this point, Ian was craving Mickey’s ass more than anything. He wanted in there. He wanted to give Mickey what he had. He wanted to fill him up in all the right places. He wanted to be the reason Mickey came all over his bed sheets. He wanted it so bad.

“The fuck you think you’re doing, redhead?” Ian didn’t realize Mickey noticed him touch himself until now, and even Ian found himself looking down to him touching his crotch through his jeans.

Fuck.  
  
“Come on, Mick,” Ian begged. “Just let me help you. You haven’t let me touch you in days.”  


“Don’t you have some rest to catch up on?” Mickey asked, trying to keep it together as the vibrator continued to rock his world. He paused briefly before he added, “You’re not ready for this yet…”

The fuck is he talking about? Ian wondered to himself as he pondered over Mickey’s response in his head. Finally, it hit him.

The other night.

Ian fell asleep when he was fucking Mickey.

“Oh, God -”

Mickey nodded immediately. “Yeah, you remember now, huh?” His voice was completely strained at this point. Either he had been on the bed like this for a very long period of time, or the settings on the vibrator had been set to a very high setting, because Mickey looked as though he was very close to coming. “You - fuck - it’s coming back to you, isn’t it?”

“Mickey, I didn’t -”

“Don’t start that shit, Gallagher,” Mickey interrupted him. “Don’t fucking say shit like you didn’t fucking know.”

Ian’s shoulders slumped. He had no idea Mickey had been holding a grudge about this the whole time. Ian couldn’t help it, though; before when he and Mickey had sex, Ian didn’t have to worry about catching up with so much work he missed out on in high school. Back then, Ian was pretty much caught up with everything and had his life back on track. Now Ian’s biggest worry is putting his own pieces back together. Add that with helping around the Gallagher house and maintaining his relationship with Mickey, and Ian had a lot of stuff on his plate.

“You’re right.” He didn’t even have to argue against Mickey about it, because he knew how true he was. “It’s just…” He shivered a bit as he heard a grunt escape Mickey’s lips. “I’m trying to make everything work, Mickey. Just...I’m sorry.”

It was Mickey’s turn to slump his own shoulders. He loved Ian with every fiber in his being, and there’s no doubt in the world that he wants everything to work out for him. Mickey wasn’t too mad with the redhead about it anyways. It just happened immediately the day Ian was free, and it’s been longer than a week since he and Ian had been with each other. He couldn’t stand not only being away from Ian Gallagher, but he also couldn’t stand losing him, either - whether they were in the moment or not.

“Ah, don’t fucking apologize, man. I get it. You got your shit to deal with, alright?” The moment Ian’s bright, green eyes quickly looked up in Mickey’s direction, the tattooed man couldn’t help but smile at him. He sure was cute as fuck whenever he wanted to be. “Now...ugh -” Mickey could feel himself getting closer and closer, even as he and Ian were talking to each other at a distance. “Get your lanky ass over here and put it in me. I’m gonna fucking explode.”

Ian smiled as he tore off his T-Shirt and jeans, making his way over to the bed. Mickey giggled a bit as Ian almost tripped over his own pants, and the sound made Ian’s smile spread. Once he got to the bed, Ian pulled his boxers down, revealing his bare hips and red dick for Mickey to see, and Mickey could immediately feel his mouth water.

Shit.

Ian was about to reach underneath Mickey and pull the vibrator out when he heard Mickey say, “Fucking slowly, alright?” Ian was caught off guard by that demand. “I wanna…” Mickey’s blue eyes stared back into Ian’s green ones as he grinned. “I wanna come with you.”

“You sure?” Ian asked, gesturing towards Mickey’s leaking cock. “You’re more than halfway there.”

“I don’t give a shit, man.”

With one final shrug, Ian did as he was told. The moment his hand gripped at the dildo, Mickey gripped onto the bed sheets below him, trying to keep it together before Ian managed to trigger something in his senses. Hell, Ian wasn’t even touching him yet, and already, Mickey can feel his orgasm taking over.

Ian slowly pulled the device out of Mickey’s ass, turning the thing off and throwing it off to the side. Mickey giggled again at the sight. “Taking your rightful place back into your castle, King Gallagher?”

“Damn right.”

The two of them giggled some more as Ian leaned down to give Mickey a soft, passionate kiss. Immediately, there was an exchange of saliva as their tongues grazed over each other and their lips melted together. Mickey could feel goosebumps form on his skin as Ian’s tongue entered his mouth. He knew he told Ian that he wanted to come with him, but fuck, Ian was making it so hard for him. Mickey could barely hold himself together anymore.

Ian’s hands roamed Mickey’s body - his chest, his nipples, his sides, his waist, his stomach. Ian couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. He needed him like fish needed water. They were two puzzle pieces that just fit together perfectly, and no one or nothing could make it any better. Ian’s lips left Mickey’s in favor of kissing his left cheek, making a trail of saliva over his face. The trail of kisses when down towards Mickey’s ear, tickling the shorter man a little bit. Ian wanted to go a little slower to savor these little moments he had with his boyfriend, but Mickey was this close to coming, and Ian left him hanging for too long.

So instead, as Ian kissed Mickey’s face, he brought one of his hands down to his own dick, stroking it a couple of times before bringing the tip to Mickey’s ass. The tiny touch encouraged a gasp out of Mickey’s mouth. Ian loved the hell out of that little sound he made. Ian’s the only person who would be able to hear that heavenly voice, and Ian was more than grateful every time it happened. Ian pressed his dick a little more inside Mickey’s hole, and with each bit of added pressure came more moans from in between Mickey’s lips. Ian craved that voice for so long, and he felt so ashamed of the fact that he didn’t get the opportunity to hear his boyfriend’s beautiful voice when they had their welcome back sex the other night.

Ian wanted to hear it again - and as many times as Mickey could - so without warning, Ian pushed himself all the way in, getting Mickey to grunt a little louder. The sudden push from Ian caused Mickey to grab onto Ian’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin at the sting he was feeling from being stretched out down there. It didn’t hurt or anything - he’s pretty much used to Ian’s dick, at this point - but boy, that took him by surprise.

“Holy shit,” Mickey breathed for a moment, and Ian chuckled at him.

“I guess I’m home now, aren’t I?”

“Fuck yeah, you are.” The two of them smiled at each other again before they shared another sloppy kiss. They tried to keep their lips connected as Ian began to thrust in and out of Mickey, making the shorter man furrow his eyebrows in concentration as he felt every inch of Ian touch his inner walls. The friction of Ian’s shaft against them was electrifying, and it only had Mickey craving for more.

“Ian, fuck.” Mickey sighed as he held onto his boyfriend, his legs tying themselves around Ian’s waist to keep Ian as close as possible.

For the next few minutes or so, the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of moans from the two boys and the creaking of the bed underneath them. The room gradually got hotter the more they moved against each other, but neither of them minded. It was their own body heat, after all, and they’ve been pretty comfortable around each other for the longest time. They knew what each other liked and didn’t like. They knew their strengths and weaknesses. They knew what worked and what didn’t work. So by now, they felt as though they didn’t have much to worry about.

Well, being Ian and Mickey, they were bound to hit road blocks at some point, but for the most part, they felt as though they had most of their relationship under control. Whatever came to get in their way, they were ready to fight it as a team.

Ian steadied his stance over his boyfriend’s body as he continued to thrust inside him. He had been going pretty slowly still, though Mickey could definitely feel himself get closer to his orgasm. His grunts got a little louder, indicating Ian’s dick pressing deeper and deeper in him towards his prostate, and then -

A sudden stop.

“Ian?” Mickey asked.

Ian hadn’t moved in the next few seconds or so. His face was hidden in the crook of Mickey’s neck and his arms and legs gave up on him almost mid-thrust, and Mickey could hear a couple of snores come from Ian’s nostrils. Mickey was just about to yell at him and push him off when suddenly, he heard a couple of snickers escape Ian’s lips.

_Son of a bitch_ , Mickey thought. “Ian, I swear to God. Don’t do that shit again, or I will -”

Out of nowhere, Mickey felt a couple of more thrusts from Ian, and soon enough, Mickey had finally reached his orgasm. His come spread all over his and Ian’s stomach and chest, and Mickey could feel himself get a little light-headed from the sudden high he was riding on. Eventually, Ian had his own orgasm as well, filling up Mickey’s abused hole with every last drop. The two of them stayed like that for a few more seconds, trying to catch their breath from the intense fuck session they just had before Ian pulled out of him and rolled over to his side of the bed. By now, they were both lying down on their backs, staring up at the ceiling above them, hoping that some of the sweat on their foreheads would go cold at some point.

The silence was suddenly broken when Ian replied to Mickey’s previous response. “Or you’ll what, Mick?”

Mickey turned his head towards Ian and said, “You think you’re some fucking comedian, right?”

“I was told I could do some stand-up.”

“Yeah, right.”

Ian giggled, looking over at his cranky boyfriend before he reached over to him and pressed a loving kiss to Mickey’s lips. Regardless of how thrown off and almost pissed Mickey was feeling, he reciprocated the kiss, allowing Ian to even tug at his bottom lip a little bit. When the two of them let go, Ian had that puppy dog look on his face that Mickey wanted to wipe off.

“Babe?”

“No.”

“Baaaabe.”

“Don’t fucking call me that. I know what the fuck you were trying to do.”

Mickey didn’t even look in Ian’s direction when the latter stuck out his bottom lip like the child he was. He wasn’t falling for that shit no matter how much Ian wanted him to. However, there was no avoiding it this time when Ian crawled back on top of Mickey again, the two of them staring at each other as Ian continued to pout.

“Get the fuck out of my face, Gallagher.”

“Mickey, baby, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again; I promise.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know for sure?”

“I’ll try and let you know when it’s for real, alright?” Ian asked, referring to the whole  _ dozing off during sex _ thing. “I’ve been up to so much lately, and there were days where I couldn’t even sleep for as long as I wanted to because I had to get everything done.” He reached for Mickey’s left hand by their side and held it in his. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Finally, he brought Mickey’s hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

Mickey was silent for the next few seconds, staring back into Ian’s green eyes, and Ian was honestly getting anxious waiting for his boyfriend’s response. Suddenly, Mickey stated, “You weren’t fucking hurting me, Gallagher.” Ian could feel his whole body relax a little bit. Seconds later, with a smirk on his face, Mickey added, “I’m just fucking horny. That’s all.”

Ian inched an eyebrow on his forehead. “Horny right now?”

Mickey matched Ian’s facial expression and asked, “Round two?"

The two of them both responded with a few giggles before they leaned closer to each other for another kiss on the lips. Not long after that, their next round eagerly began.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I published something on here. Holy shit...
> 
> One of my Big Bang fics is coming along pretty well, but now I have to dedicate some time writing the other one as well. I want to get some of my prompts in my inbox out of the way so I can start taking some more. Don't send any just yet; I'll let you all know when.
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated. If you want to talk with me, my Tumblr is linked in the ask box series on my account, as well as my main profile. Happy reading, guys. <3


End file.
